Life is a Highway
by Gate-Traveller16
Summary: "We have to go now," Emma shouted. Mary Margaret and Henry stand by the edge of the portal. "Ready to go?" Henry nodded his head. "One, two, three, jump!" The trio jumped into the portal in front of them. They thought they were heading to the Enchanted Forest, but they thought wrong. AU. Many pairings like Snowing and Rumbelle.
1. Chapter 1

**Life is a Highway**

**Rating: K+ to T. Will mention in each chapter. This chapter is T due to detailed violence/gore in bits and pieces.**

**Spoilers: Season 1 to season 3.**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy reading this story. Reviews? That would be great. This is an AU story. In this AU, no character has died, except Graham. Maybe add him in if you guys want him in. If you are wondering how is this Snowing or Rumbelle, wait and see.**

**A/N2: The title, Life is a Highway, is named after the song by Tom Cochrane, and Rascal Flatts also made a cover of the song for Cars. If you understand why I chose this title, listen to the song. Or the title tells it all.**

**Summary: "We have to go now," Emma shouted. Mary Margaret and Henry stand by the edge of the portal. "Ready to go?" Henry nodded his head. "One, two, three, jump!" The trio jumped into the portal in front of them. They thought they were heading to the Enchanted Forest, but they thought wrong. AU. Many pairings like Snowing and Rumbelle.**

* * *

Emma, Mary Margaret, and Henry were running for their lives. One of Regina's plans went wrong. Again. A pack of wild wolves are running around Storybrooke. Who knew what plan Regina had that involved a pack of wolves in them. David decided to stay behind to try to defeat those vicious wolves. "Where's David?" Mary Margaret panted. "He should have been here by now, or at least, not far behind us." She turned her head, but no one was behind them for miles. She turned her head back.

Emma looked in her hands while they were running. There was a magic bean in the palm of her hand. She gripped on to it tightly. She stopped running. Henry and Mary Margaret continued to run until they realized Emma stopped running. "We can wait for a moment. Right?" Emma said curiously. The trio waited there for a moment.

"I believe he can defeat them. He's Prince Charming. Prince Charming always saves the day," Henry said trying to say positive.

Mary sighed, "Of course he can." She nodded at Emma. If only Henry was always right. Emma knew that her father could only do so much before magic would be necessary. That was the reason they had to leave for a day or two. They didn't have really outside money, so it was better off traveling to the Enchanted Forest, especially to see their friends.

Two minutes have passed. Three. Four. Finally five minutes have passed. "Should we go back to see if they are alright?" Snow questioned.

"Didn't he say not to wait up for them?" Emma asked.

"But still, we-" Suddenly, a wolf jumped out of the forest on to Henry. Emma pulled out her sword.

"Help!" Henry screamed. Emma ran over to the wolf on top of Henry. She stabbed the creature in the back. It immediately got off Henry and started to circle Emma. Henry got up and ran to Mary Margaret, and was hugged by her. The wolf's wound was dripping on the ground. It didn't seem happy about it. The wolf pounce on her. Mary covered Henry's eyes. A body hit the ground loudly. She took her hand off of Henry. There was a body without a head on the ground. The head was no where in sight. "Thanks mom."

"That was close one." Emma pointed out. She looked in the forest. More wolves were coming.

"Is there more coming?" Emma's mother said curiously. Emma nodded her head. "Can we wait for David? Please?" Emma knew how much they loved each other and how they don't want to leave each other alone again. But time was of the essence. The animals ran closer. Emma is holding her sword in a fighting stance. The fresh blood on the sword dripped down slowly.

Ms. Swan sighed, "Henry, are you okay waiting for a moment?"

Henry replied, "Of course." So they waited. At a time like this. David didn't come as Emma expected. Maybe Rumpelstiltskin needed help with a solution or Regina. But I don't think David would ever help Regina. Not after what she did to everyone, and to himself.

A pack of wolves ran out of the forest, and on to the road that was at the edge of Storybrooke. Right where Emma, Henry, and Mary Margaret were standing. The first wolf came. Emma stabbed it through the heart. "Time's up!" Emma yelled.

"Can't we wait for-"

"We have to go now," Emma shouted. She threw the magic bean on the road. The bean magically turned into a portal. Mary Margaret and Henry stand by the edge of the portal. "Ready to go everyone?" Emma was watching to make sure no more wolves come. Henry nodded his head. "One, two, three, jump!" The trio jumped into the portal in front of them.

* * *

**This chapter will be the shortest I plan out of all of them. Reviews will be great.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: As I promised and TwilightSVU asked, this chapter is longer. Yay! Enjoy! Also, the other Mary Margaret means the one from the other side of the portal and not from Storybrooke.**

**There is also not as much adventure as I thought there was after thinking about it, so I changed it to Family/Drama being family my main focus.**

**This takes place during Season 2 (the story is).**

* * *

Emma, Mary Margaret, and Henry arrived in the middle of nowhere. Literally. There are only lots of trees and the dirt below them that they could see. They were on the ground, spitting out the dirt they collected in their mouths once they exited the portal. "Where are we exactly?" Henry asked. This was a very mysterious place for him. Henry has never been outside of Storybrooke but once to find Emma.

"It looks like the Enchanted Forest," explained Emma. It has been a very long time since Emma came, but she was almost certain this was the Enchanted Forest. There were voices coming from somewhere in the distance. Mary Margaret looked very grateful of this.

Ms. Blanchard said, "There's probably a village near here." There was two people who was coming up towards them from a hill. Emma dusted herself off and started to run towards them. Henry and Mary Margaret not wanting to fall behind, they chased after her. "How do you know if they're friendly?!" she yelled from behind. The people who were walking peacefully noticed the trio running towards them. Emma met the people and started to breathe heavily until she realized who they were. Once Emma's mother and son caught up to Emma, they froze.

"Who are you people? Some obsess fans?" the man asked.

Mary shook her head, "No, I am Mary Margaret and this is Emma and Henry." She pointed to each person as their names are called.

"I'm sorry, you must be mistaken. I'm Mary Margaret," the other Mary Margaret answered. "Where are you from?"

"We're from Storybrooke," Henry answered. "It's a small town in Maine, USA."

"Oh. You came all the way from the USA to here?" the mysterious woman questioned.

"Can you tell us where we are exactly? Is this the Enchanted Forest?" Emma threw questions at the people. The pair was just as confused just as Emma, Henry, and Mary were.

"We are in Kendal, Cumbria, which is located in United Kingdom. We are on our Honeymoon trip. What's the Enchanted Forest? Is that a name of a forest in Maine?" the man said curiously. Emma sighed in frustration. This did not make any sense.

"No, no, no. It doesn't matter what the Enchanted Forest is. Can you introduce yourselves?"

"I'm Mary Margaret and this is my husband David," she explained.

"Is his last name Nolan by any chance?" Mary Margaret from Storybrooke said.

The couple looked surprised. "Yes, how did you know?"

"Okay, it doesn't matter at the moment. Do you know if there is any chance we can get to Maine from here?" The couple looked at each other. They didn't say anything, but it looked like they were talking with their eyes. After a minute, the other Mary Margaret nodded her head. Apparently they have agreed to something.

"Yes, there is, but you have to wait three days until we are able to take you there. We are not scheduled back to our house in London until Tuesday."

"Is there any place we can stay until then?"

Later on, Henry, Emma, Mary Margaret, David, and the other Mary Margaret were in a very fancy, black limousine. The seats are made of beige leather that were as comfortable as feeling lying down. There was a phone on the side along with pull-out TVs. "You said you were Mary Margaret and David right?" Emma confirming with them. This is not how her parents are treated in Storybrooke.

"Yes, we are," Nolan answered.

"Exactly who are you? Not your names though. I know that part."

The other Mary Margaret said surprisingly, "You really don't know who we are." She looked at her husband. "I am the Princess of United Kingdom. My stepmother is the queen of United Kingdom."

"By any chance is your stepmother's name Regina?"

"How do you know all this information?" Emma looked at her mother. This is not good for anyone. Not good at all. Emma checked her pockets for another bean to get home. She left pocket had some dirt and her notepad. Her right pocket had dirt also, along with a pen and chocolate bar for Henry.

"Shoot," Emma said quietly to herself. Her mother heard, and frowned.

Mary said, "Don't tell me you don't-" Emma nodded her head. There was no way for them to get home. She sighed sadly.

"What is it mom?" Henry asked with concern. Emma did not want fear into her son, so she didn't say anything.

"That's your son?" The princess's questioned saved Emma from answering her son's question. For now. He will ask later. Emma knows this is a fact for sure. Before Emma got a chance to reply, she asked another question, "And Emma, is Mary Margaret your mother?"

Emma thought, "Why does she want to know about my family so much?" Emma deciding to answer their questions was probably the best option. They don't even though where they are and besides, if Emma's family decided to do something bad to the prince and princess, something bad will most likely happen to them. She answered, "Yes. The answer is yes to both of your questions." The other Mary Margaret immediately broke down into tears. David wrapped his arms around his wife. He put his head on her shoulder as she cried into his chest. "I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?"

The prince looked up and shook his head as he held on to his wife, "No. It's just many years ago, before we got married, we had a child and she got kidnapped by someone. Many police from all over United Kingdom and Europe came to help to find the our child. But she was never found. Her name was Emma also and she looked exactly like you do," he explained.

"I miss Em so much," the princess sobbed into David's shirt. He kissed her head.

"I know Mary Margaret. I do too. So much." He brought her face up towards his. Her tears were rolling down her cheek. He moved his head in and their lips touched. It was a slow kiss. Emma's mother watched them. This just made her wish she was with her husband at home in Storybrooke. The couple backed their heads slowly away from each other. The prince still kept his arm around his wife's shoulders.

Suddenly, the car stopped. "We're here Mister. Madame," the driver said.

"Thank you August," Princess Mary said. The Mary Margaret and David from the UK exited out of the car.

"You are welcome. Just call if you need me to drive you anywhere!" he answered back. The trio exited the car. There was at a giant mansion as they stepped out of the limousine. The grass around the house was perfectly cut. This was a perfect place for a honeymoon.

"Did she say August?" Emma asked. "What did you think of when we can here?" She looked at her mother. She didn't say anything back.

"Wow. This place is big," Henry commented. He looked all around him. The prince and princess looked at the boy as they smiled at his curiosity.

The couple walked to the door. "Come inside," the other Mary Margaret said. She opened the door to the mansion. There was seven, small men inside cleaning the place.

"Welcome back, my lady," one of the men greeted. Emma, Mary Margaret, and Henry entered the building. "Who are they exactly?"

"Leroy, this is Emma, Henry, and Mary Margaret," she explained. Leroy smiled at them.

He answered, "Welcome. Are they staying for the night?" David took off his leather jacket, and hung it up.

"They are staying until we are leaving."

He nodded. "Men!" Six men appeared at the door. "Come on. We have to prepare some guest rooms for our guest." Leroy and his team headed up the wooden stairs. Henry looked around the room. It was huge with many places to explore.

"Is this what your castle looks like in the Enchanted Forest Mary Margaret?" her grandson asked. Mary Margaret shook her head.

"Sorry Henry, it isn't," Henry's grandmother said. He took off his shoes as he walked deeper inside the mansion. "Henry!" He turned around confused.

The other Mary Margaret laughed, "It okay Henry. Go on. Just don't break anything." He turned back around and continued to explore. She took off her shoes and coat. David grabbed her coat from her arms and hung it up for her.

"I'm sure he won't break anything. He's a good kid," Emma said. "So, is there any place where my family could talk privately to each other? We want to talk about how our family can get home." The hosts pointed over to a room with a white couch in it and above a portrait of a person that looked very similar to Regina. There was a door that could keep what they talked about privately away from unwanted ears. Emma politely took off her shoes and placed them along the wall. Mary Margaret did the same. "Henry, come back over here!" The boy walked back over to the front door. At least they assumed that was the front door. "Family meeting. Come on." Emma, and Henry walked into the room with the portrait of someone like Regina.

"I'm sorry about my daughter. She is very straight-to-the-point. Thank you for letting us stay here," Ms. Blanchard told the host. She smiled at them as she entered the other room and closed the door behind her. Emma and Henry were sitting on the couch. Emma looked out the see-through door. The royal couple walked away from the hallway, and into another room.

Emma asked seriously, "What were you thinking about when going through the portal? We're not in the Enchanted Forest. We're in some coo-coo land with people very similar to Storybrooke. Leroy? August? The other you and her husband? Regina? I was thinking about the Enchanted Forest, but I haven't been there for 28 years. I barely, if not, don't remember any of the Enchanted Forest. Henry has never been there so clearly you're the only one who could control the portal. So tell me, what were you thinking about?"

Mary Margaret sighed quietly, "You're right Emma. I am sorry. It was just I wanted to wait for David to come so we could all go together but, he didn't come and I panicked. I was thinking of him and if he was okay or not. You know, this is all my fault. I should have known that you or Henry couldn't think of the Enchanted Forest not knowing or remembering what it was. I'm sorry." Henry stood up. Emma looked at her son.

"Why are we blaming people how we got here? It doesn't matter where we are, but only if we are together. That is the only thing that is important. If you guys are just going to keep fighting about whose fault it is that we came here, then I won't talk to you. I'm going to go," Henry said madly. He walked to the door, and opened it. He looked back at his family, but walked away. Emma looked at her mother.

"Why did you have to bring Henry in here? He didn't have to hear your complaining," Ms. Blanchard walked away also to the same direction Henry went.

Emma frowned. "This is going to be a long trip," she said to herself. She got up off the couch and followed her family out of the room.

* * *

**Reviews would be great. Also, everyone is the same age in Kendal as Storybrooke, and everyone looks the same.  
**


End file.
